There is a system called the Home Energy Management System (HEMS) which connects electrical household appliances to a communication network, and integrally manages the appliances using a controller. In recent years, the HEMS, that can remotely operate an electrical household appliance in a home via the Internet from outside even if a user is not at home, has been known, for example, as in the patent literature 1 below. According to the patent literature 1, the electrical household appliance can be remote controlled. Prior to an execution of a remote control operation, the system asks a user if he/she gives an approval of a remote control operation, and if approved, a remote control operation is executed.